


One Must Be Know About It

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys In Love, Fluff, Just ordinary lives you know no game and such, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Domestic!AU where the characters live as, you know, normal human beings. Living with romance blooming at its finest.Elliott was Mila and Tae's neighbor. Tae knew he developed a feeling for the loud-mouthed man. He wanted to make a first move. He, kinda hesitately (at first), wanted to confess his feelings for Elliott. Tae had a plan and he would be working on it right now.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mila Alexander & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Mila Alexander & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 27
Collections: Just Ordinary Lives





	1. Chapter 1

It was late morning and uh- he couldn't believe the first thing he visited on the day was a bookstore. The place itself wasn't the problem honestly, but the intention why the man himself was there because he had this silly purpose was what he called the "problem". Forget it, he just wanted to do something special for someone, for this freaking damn person who stole his heart. 

Tae kept standing in front of the bookshelf, hands couldn't stop shaking. He was very nervous as hell and hesitate to buy it. His head then hit the bookshelf, frustrated.

"Should i? Or shouldn't i?! Argh!!!" he said inwardly.

He positioned himself back again before everyone saw him and became suspicious. He sighed, he already made a decision. He would buy the freaking book. A book that contained variety of sweet desserts recipes.

"I hope i won't regret this decision."

He didn't have a sweet tooth. The man himself wasn't fond of desserts but one day when he saw that man, happily ate the choco brownies he bought the other day, it made his heart ache, in a good way of course. The look on the man's face... it was very adorable indeed.

That man was his neighbor. Perhaps a year ago he moved to the apartment where Tae and Mila lived. His name was Elliott Witt. And guess what? Their rooms faced each other. It made them neigbors especially how friendly Elliott was. If they met each other accidentally, Elliott would greet first. Mila also liked how nice he was. Elliott's first ecounter with the siblings was when Mila saw a pile of stacked boxes, blocking the hallway. Of course those weren't theirs so Mila looked for the owner. She found him and decided to helped him.

Tae came back late. There were only two boxes left in the hallway. Elliott's door was opened, revealing Mila that still unboxing a box and another one and helped a stranger. Tae was surprised. He came inside without saying anything polite or some sort. He just entered like an intruder.

"Mila! What are you doing here!?" 

Mila was surprised and stood up, "Calm, brother. I'm just helping our neighbor."

"Who?" he raised one of his eyebrow.

"It's me!" someone said as sound of footsteps became louder, kinda intriguing.

"My name is Elliott Witt! Nice to meet you!" 

Tae didn't reply until Mila snapped him back to reality, "Oh, yeah sorry, my name is Park Tae Joon."

"Oh... Sorry, not being offensive or what and i know a stranger like me shouldn't have asked you this... but you two don't have same surname even though you guys are siblings. How so?"

"We are step-siblings, not related by blood." Tae replied.

"That makes sense." Elliott smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Witt-"

"Just Elliott, please. I sound like an old man if i'm being called like that. Never like it."

"Sorry, Elliott. So, i have found the item you have been looking for. Here." she said as she gave the item to him.

Thanks- wait, what was your name again?"

"Mila, and Tae."

"Thank you, Mila."

"Your welcome. I guess we still have to pick those two boxes left outside." Mila sure had so much energy in herself.

"Ah, i will pick the box!" Tae turned around.

Elliott responded, "I will pick another one."

They inadvertently bumped each other, Elliott's body with Tae's back. Tae's back was pretty muscular it even amazed the brown skinned man for seconds. Both of his eyes could see the shape of the asian man's nape neck, sweat ran down through. He gulped and froze in the entrance.

"Are you okay?" Tae asked.

Elliott was back to the world and he saw the asian man was already in the hallway, lifting a box, "Yeah, i'm fine!"

The friendly stranger lifted the last one and got inside. He put it down on the floor. Still, he couldn't bother them more than this especially his sister, he said to himself, they might be already tired.

"Guys, i think i'm fine by my own now. Thank you, especially you, Mila, for arranging my stuff. They look perfect!"

"If you said that, then. Glad i'm able to help." Mila responded softly.

Mila walked and said another thing cheerfully, "Nice to meet you, neighbor!"

Elliott responded back by shouting happily, "You too!"

Tae followed her but suddenly he was stopped by the resident himself, "Especially you too, Tae. Thank you."

Tae was confused. All he did was just carried one box inside and yeah, just that. But, he didn't ask what was the meaning and shrugged off.

"Yeah."

And that was how the siblings and Witt began to live alongside each other. 

Elliott sometimes invited them for dinner together. Mila recently liked to spend time together with the loud-mouthed man, talking and such together like besties. Yes, he was very vocal when he spoke it even made him Tae annoyed sometimes, unlike Mila who didn't care about it. But, slowly, that feeling turned into something he would sometimes miss. When he worked, for example, he would think about Elliott and his bright, charming smile. Those white perfect teeth could leave mark on him. When he thought of that dirty- yeah, he slammed his head on the table, embarrassed as hell. His face was red to the point he didn't want anybody to see him like that. Luckily no one dared to ask when they came across his space.

More than a year had passed and here he was, paying the recipe book. He left as soon as possible when the cashier woman thanked him for buying their stuff and hoping he would come back.

He looked at his watch and it was almost twelve pm. He hoped Mila wouldn't come back very soon as he had no idea when she would come back. She just said she wanted to do some shopping but didn't tell her brother when she would come back.

Also, one more thing, he needed to buy an apron.


	2. Chapter 2

The apron they had was very dull and dirty. It was a white apron with some unremoveable stains on it. Not very pleasing to look at. No one wore it again for a long time. 

He would get another one, a brand new apron. But, this wasn't what he had in mind. He was right now in a shop, owned by a little family. At that time the grandma, who was the owner, was there, in the cashier counter. She was enjoying the scenery and the sun light when the bell that was hung to the door rang. She noticed someone came in and it was a young man who was in his late twenty or early thirty. The grandma greeted him and asked what he wanted to buy from this small shop who was specialized in selling kitchen tools and utensils. He answered what he wanted to buy and she excitedly got up from chair, looking for an apron she wanted to show to him.

There he was, speechless, he saw the recommended apron, "... I'm sorry, but i only want a simple one."

The apron's color was brown with cute teddy bears' heads cartoons on it, marked everywhere tilted left. Each had a tied red ribbon to make them looked cuter. The bears looked happy. There was also this big pocket in the middle. He was sure this apron was more suitable for kids not for a grown-ass man like him.

Imagine Tae wore this apron. Did he still have his pride?

Tae would rather jump from a cliff rather than had to wear this piercing, childish apron. And if he had, really had to do something stupid and embarassing, definitely not this one.

"Why? I think this is perfect! Today is Valentine day. I just want something matching for this special day and you are the lucky buyer, young man. Buy this apron for your girlfriend. She must be like it!" she said happily without knowing anything at all. 

Tae didn't reply, feeling a little awkward. First, the apron was for him not for anyone else. Second, he didn't have a girlfriend. He had a crush sure, indeed, but it was a man not a woman. Third, they weren't lovers yet!

"You are mistaken, ma'am. I want to buy an apron for myself not for anyone else."

"Not a problem. This suits you too."

Tae slapped his forehead hard. He had had enough. He pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed and tired already. 

Tae was about to speak again when he was suddenly interrupted by the old lady, "Imagine your lover seeing you in this cute apron. What do you think?"

The man blinked a few times, couldn't believe what she said, "Excuse me?"

"I know you want to make something spectacular for your partner. That's my assumption. So why not make it more... you know what i mean."

Tae thought about it, seeing himself wore the apron. Imagine the look Elliott would give when he saw him in it...

"No, no, no! I can't do that!" he screamed inwardly.

No chance for such. Tae definitely already ran away somewhere far and would wait for a long time until the loud-mouthed man could forget it! It wasn't stupid anymore. It was beyond humiliating for him!

... But today was Valentine day. A person had to impress their partner by doing or something unique. He never did something "amazing" for the friendly neigbor Elliott beside greeted each other in the hallway, had dinner together (with Mila of course, wouldn't want to be left alone together with Elliott himself or he would stay awkward like a hard shell), little talks in their free time and that one time when they ate choco brownies together. For him those weren't count as "special" as they weren't lovers... yet. He hoped they would become more than neighbors. He didn't want his effort to go on waste or be returned back by something worse.

That hurted him, just by thinking about it. 

"No, i won't be a pessimist." Tae reassured himself.

Didn't give a damn about what people called "embarrassing." He decided to buy the bear apron, if that enlivened Valentine day. He still had his pride. Another lady in this world who was very satisfied at one pm.

He unlocked his apartment. Before went inside, he took a glance at the door across him. Quiet, but he had something more important to do. Well, he would knock that damn door later while bringing something in his hands with the courage he gathered, feelings to be spilled over like a hard slap. Mila wasn't here yet. He sighed, feeling relief. Tae took his shoes off. He put the book and apron on the table in living room. For other ingredients such as chocolate bars and others, he already bought them yesterday. Tae kept them somewhere safe in the kitchen. His step-sister wasn't suspicious of him, didn't bother to ask his brother anything.

He wore the apron. Mark this, he wasn't a bad cook. They lived together and guess who cooked for their meals? Them, of course. They switched every week who would make breakfast and dinner (they had luch outside definitely since they were out working) in turn. There were also times when one of them had to stay late so they had to replace the one who got positioned.

Tae wore the apron first. He rolled his sleeves up to the elbows. He prepared everything. The ingredients, tools and of course the recipe book. He opened the book, looking for a dessert he wanted to make from a very long time. He started by cracking eggs and trying to separate the yolk and white into two different seen-through bowls. 

Each secs the feelings he had grew deeper. He was also in a fight to overcome his jittery. But, he knew he could make it through.

But, oh, for the damned dessert's sake that was in progress of making now, very wrong of him who thought Mila didn't know anything at all. In fact, she knew something, probably more than what Tae knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Mila was with someone. It was none other than the friendly neigbor Elliott! They apparently went shopping together. There were bunches of people and many of them were couples as they definitely also celebrated Valentine day. But, Mila and Elliott were nothing more than besties who happened to be neighbors and were in mission today. Mila was super excited. He would hook up his brother with the handsome man. Elliott was the one was hopelessly in love with Mila's unpredictable behavior brother.

Mila knew her step-brother was also hopelessly in love with Elliott. She knew he had fallen hard for the charming, couldn't stop babbling man when the three gathered together. One day she was pretty shocked to find Tae stole a look at Elliott when he wiped sweat with his t-shirt. He saw those fine abs. Tae's cheeks were pink and water bottle he held left opened. He abruptly looked down, spilling some of it to and at spicky grass when the dark skinned man glanced at him, feeling that someone watching him. From that moment, when they exercised together, she knew both of men crushed hard each others. Funny was, they were like teenagers, desperated to crash others' lips but couldn't since they were cowards. She couldn't help but smiled, hoping one day one of them would resolve the sexual tension between them.

Night before Valentine, the curly haired man texted her if she was free tomorrow and Mila told him yes, she didn't have any plan. So Elliott asked if she could accompany him and very gladly she would. Basically the man asked her for helping him preparing a surprise for Tae as he would confess his feelings later.

It was today.

"Do you think Tae will like this?" Elliott asked out of nowhere.

Mila immediately replied, "Simple but full of words and honesty is what my brother likes. Meaning he likes that straight delivers the message."

"I see... then i will buy this."

Ellioty purchased the fluffy, adorable big stuffed animal. Mila and Elliott continued wandering around to prepare the surprise. Their destination after that whether went to supermarket first or chocolate shop first. Either was fine.

"Do you think where we should go next?"

"The supermarket, i think. You can put that in the trolley and we can discuss what kind of dinner you guys want to have."

"I already have an idea in my mind."

She looked intrigued, "Mind to tell me?"

"Actually no. But i hope you can guide me when it comes to lick some spices and sauces. I will tell you there."

Tae actually had no idea that Elliott and Mila prepared a surprise for him too. Mila believed this year Valentine's day would be a blast. Couldn't wait to see their precious expressions.

It was noon. The cakes were almost finished. Same with pannacotta. He would take a bath after this absolutely. His face smeared with flour as well with his hands as the flour's bag was almost fell, slipped from his sleek gorgeous hands. Not as bad as before when his fingers were sticky because of the eggs. Kitchen counter was unidentified. Too many things happened around it. The apron was dirty too. It was a victim of Park Tae Joon's doing. You did a good deed, teddy bear apron.

He pulled the two cakes from microvave with gloves. Those were really pretty and appealing. One was shaped like a square and the other was round-shaped. He carefully took it to the top of counter. Then he split the round one into two pieces. The square one got its positioned changed like a rhombus. The three pieces combined. Tae had one romantic cake, unfinished. Tae began decorate the cake. As a way to dispel his anxiousness, he hummed his favorite song as the man's little smile grew wider.

They both arrived. The lift's doors opened. Milla made sure her brother wasn't around-actually hoped Tae wouldn't come out of their apartment yet.

"Safe. Tae isn't around."

Elliott opened his door slowly but surely. Mila got her hands full, so is the man. So many stuff they carried. Except stuffed animals and other stuff, he bought raw meats, red wine, asparagus, potatoes and other ingredients since he wanted to create a romantic dinner. He also bought candles. This time the bill was splitted into two. Mila helped paying. Elliott was hesitated at first since he didn't want her to waste her money on him but she assured that it wasn't a waste. Also, Mila was the one who told him that idea, to make Tae walked on "red carpet". Mila sure enjoyed her time helping the boy who was in love.

They managed to get inside. Elliott gave Mila a soda, as a little treat because she already helped him.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Anything to make my single brother to have a soulmate he can love already. I will do anything to get rid of him from our apartment. I want it to be mine!" Mila joked, satisfied.

"Wow, your intention is pretty ruthless. I like that." then they laughed together.

"But, seriously, i hope you can love and take care of Tae well. I depend on you, Elliott." she smiled like an angel.

Elliot grinned like an idiot, excited, "I will! Don't you worry."

They began to prepare everything. They moved everything to sides, leaving a huge empty space in the middle. Mila suggested him to take a bath first as she warned him there was no time left. Elliott hurriedly grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. She chuckled how clumsy he was. Elliott tripped and fell hard because one of those glass candles they put on the wooden floor. Fortunately the candles weren't lighted yet so nothing harmless was happened. Those glass candles lead to the balcony.

Elliott wanted to make himself looked handsome more than ever. This was their special day. No, he wouldn't wear a suit. He wore something casual but properly dressed. He injected some scent from his perfume. He combed his curly hair and spent a good amount of minutes to style his hair.

Same with Tae, he didn't wear fancy clothes. He thought by wearing and being usual wouldn't put them in too much pressure ambience and made them nervous. He washed his face then looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to look good on him, for him. The clothes were laying on bed neatly, waiting for its master to dress.

He wanted his feelings to be accepted tonight and forever. 

"Elliott, you ready?" Mila knocked Elliott's bedroom door.

"Yes!" he opened the door and found everything had been prepared properly and romantically.

"Wow, you finished it all?! And you cooked the steak?"

"Yes, if i let you cook the steak there won't be enough time. You also will smell stink. You wanna take a bath twice?"

"Of course no! Hey, thank you, Mila. Seriously, from the bottom of my heart... for bothering you making all of this is just too much-"

The man was interrupted by his interlocuter, "Save that for later. Someone deserves it more than me."

It was seven pm. The sky was dark and the stars were sure as shy as heaven. They didn't showed up even though today was a special time. Instead, rosy colored smeared on both of his glimmering cheeks. His ears were also blushy.

He bit his lower lips then released it. His left hand knocked his crush's apartment door while his right hand brought a tray. A heart-shaped cake with two pannacottas.

"El... Elliott."

Someone opened the door and answered by a feminime voice, turned out it revealed a woman not a man, "Hello, brother."

Tae was shocked to find Mila there, "Mila!? Why are you here?"

Mila moved at quick pace, "Ups, don't want this ended up to be disastrous. Right, dear brother?"

Tae was unable to express how confused he was, "Yeah, but-"

"Please walk on the line. I will guide you."

Tae didn't talk anymore. He just did as she said. The room was kinda dark and only lighten candles made his vision more clear. It was overwhelming enough. He didn't want to trip because of it so walked with cautious. He questioned himself why the heck there were glase candles and what were they for. There were uncountable red rose petals and spread everwhere along his way. This made his body chill. Indeed, balcony doors were opened, letting the cold wind dancing around him.

His pupils grew wider. There he saw Elliott, standing in front of the dining table. He knew that dining table well. He often sat there whenever they had dinner together.

But, what made him looked away was how mesmerizing Elliot's smile was. He was hypnotized by those flickering eyes. The moon reflected his appearence very well.

Elliott seemed to be... different.

Same with Elliott, he was amazed at how Tae looked right now. He could see as stars were actually reflected on the black haired man's eyes.

Ellioty was the first to break the tension between them, "Hey, Tae."

He smiled and Tae couldn't ask for more if he had to sacrife something. But, deep down he knew he was greedy. He needed more than a smile. But, oh well, he liked and accepted anything Elliott offered.

He stepped to close the distance between them. His arms moved to bring them closer. Then those arms trailed to Tae's hands. Elliott's palms touched Tae's wrists. Their fingers began taunted with each other.

"I want to tell you that... that i like you."

"Elliot..."

"I love you, Park Tae Joon, so much that i want to keep embrace you in my arms."

Tae was speechless. He tried to make himself to be able to speak. But, when it came out, he stuttered...

"I-i love you to-too. Yes, i-i love you, Elliott Witt."

They finally kissed each other. Their lips met and tasted how were they. Sweet, passionately longing for each other's warm and embrace. Elliott pushed deeper and Tae helplessly opened his mouth wider.

The supportive sister walked passed the couple and put the cake and these pannacottas on the dining table that had decorated as romantic as possible before, "Ehem, don't making out outside or we will get kicked out."

They broke the kiss, suddenly remember that Mila was still here with them. They turned around to avoid each other's contact, shy.

"Do you want me to take photo? As a memory?" she offered.

"Why not."

Elliott pulled Tae's arm, pulling him into another hug. This time was tighter. Elliott laughed, flaunting his teeth while Tae exclaimed happily. His right eye was opened and the left one was closed because his lover's nose was so close.

Mila captured the picture perfectly. She saved it as one of the greatest memory in her handphone gallery.

"I will share the photo tomorrow to you guys. Now, enjoy yourself!" she exclaimed happily as she waved his hand into air and walked back to the room

Tae stopped him, "Wait, Mila!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thank you. Thank you for this. I mean it."

"Me too. I hope there is a way to repay your kindness."

The beautiful woman smiled silly, "You don't have too. I do really want you guys to become boyfriends. Ah, but if you say so, let's go together on 15th tomorrow. I want us to hang out together- and make you carry my shopping bags."

"Yes, queen! Anything you command is my pleasure."

Tae just snorted, right arm folded to the side while other hand held his hand, his boyfriend was funny, "I will leave a slice of cake for you instead."

"I'm just kidding. I won't disturb you two on your first date. But, taking some advantage isn't wrong, hmm? Then, dear brother, the room is mine now. Enjoy yourselves. Don't let him come back here, Elliott."

She closed the door. Now it was just Elliott and Tae. The two already became boyfriends. Their feelings were mutual.

They were lovers.

Tae noticed there was a huge giant teddy bear in his seat. The teddy bear held a heart-shaped sign written "I Love You". Love was simple as that.

"That's for you. You know, present. This is also for you." the dark skinned man rubbed the back of his neck as his other hand gave his boyfriend a lovely, colorful bouquet of flowers. There were variety of flowers from roses, peony, sweet peas and other stunning flowers tied with red ribbon. The color of the wrapper was baby rose.

"Thank you." Tae gladly accepted them and who knows he might cuddle it in case he missed his boyfriend when he wasn't beside him?

He laid the teddy bear to the dining table's leg then put his flower bouquet on table, "These... your doing?"

"No, it was your sister."

"We really have to treat the queen tomorrow." Elliot nodded, agreed.

Elliott pulled his chair back so Tae could sit. Then Elliott himself took a sat in front of his lover. The night view was gorgeous. It completed all. Gold, glimmering lights surrounded them. They could see the moon clearly. Elliott voluntered himself to pour red wine to their steamwares.

He appreciated about Tae's cooking, "These look delicious. The fruits on top of the cake sure are very appealing. Keeping me healthy, huh? Knowing i'm a huge fan of sweet. Can't wait to devour the pannacotta, too. Thank you for making these for me... I'm so happy."

Tae blushed. The desserts he made were praised by his boyfriend. His mouth turned into a soft little laugh, revealing his top white teeth. He couldn't get happier.

-or he could. Elliott slowly reached for Tae's hand. He rubbed the back of it smoothly. It was very gentle and he knew it was an act to make him more relaxed. They didn't have to ask over anything anymore. They gave their hearts for each other. To be cared, to be loved. 

They cheered and laughed by clicking their steamwares up into the air of night and gold shone lamps that surrounded them. That night they talked about anything. After dinner was finished, he wore, borrowed to be exact, his boyfriend t-shirt and short pants for his changing. The t-shirt was too big. His lover couldn't help hugged him tightly. The other yelped as Elliott lifted and swung him like his weight didn't matter. The day was ended peacefully by Tae slept with Elliott on the his double sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished!!! My thumbs are so stiff and i have to rest! Thank you for those who read until the last. I will make an extra story but it will be uploaded as new fanfic and you have to wait. I will make it later cause my thumbs seriously need a break or else a doctor will diagnose me for writing too many fanfics! xp
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my-ehem- second Apex Legends fanfic! The last one was already published. This time there will be multiple chapters so please stay tune. I will update as soon as possible. 
> 
> Cyrptage for life, hell yeah!!!!
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
